


Freaks and Geeks

by oneoffpretender



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Character Death, Emo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoffpretender/pseuds/oneoffpretender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School!AU<br/>Jon Snow is an EMO teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluorescent Adolescent

High school is the best place. High school is the worst place. High school is both for Jon “Snow” Stark.  
Jon Snow gets his name on the first day he arrives in Winterfell High. Jon is dressed in all black and wearing a headphone. At that time,Jon just wants to sneak into the classroom silently. Being Robb Stark’s brother is already a hard thing for a person like Jon. Robb Stark, the most popular senior student in Winterfell High, was famous for being the youngest Direwolf price winner as well as the most talented football player in school football team. Robb Stark was a legend in Winterfell High.  
When Jon gets off from his father’s car, he grasps everybody’s attention. Everyone is staring at him and giving him this amused look.  
“Is this Robb Stark’s brother?” One girl says.  
“I guess so...but he’s just ...weird...” Her friend replies.  
“You tell me...Is he wearing make-ups?” They laugh.  
Jon puts on his headphone. So annoying. People always sound stupid when they try to judge something they don’t understand.  
Music. Lucky he still has it. Lucky he still has them.All these big names in music history.  
Fall out boy.  
Panic!at disco.  
The academy is.  
Cobra starship.  
......  
Yeah. Call him Emo if you want.  
“Hey first day in school princess? What are ya listening to?” Suddenly some bigger boys block the way and take off his headphone. “Are you Robb Stark’s brother? You don’t look like him.”  
“Give it back!” Jon tries to get his headphone back but he is stopped by another boy.Jon is so angry that his lips start shaking but they just laugh.  
The boy with red hair puts Jon’s headphone on.  
Red hair?Just like Robb.  
No.No.No.No.No.Jon thinks.  
NO!  
It’s “the only hope for me is you”by My chemical Romance.No.That is my song.That song belongs to me!  
“Ha..haha, what the fuck is that?” He laughs so loud and they all laugh. “I thought it will be cooler.”  
You don’t understand! It is the coolest thing in the world.Jon thinks but he says nothing.  
“Oh, you look ridiculous!” The boy with red hair says to him. “ Why are you wearing eye-liners? Why are you wearing all these black stuff?”  
Too many questions!Because I am Emo alright! Jon thinks but he says nothing.  
This is Jon’s biggest problem.Jon thinks too much and talks so little.  
“You’re a weirdo. Princess...Snow..Black!This is a good name for you isn't it?Snow?”  
Mother-fucker. I am a Stark and I know it! I'm no less a Stark than Robb. Jon thinks but he says nothing.  
The bigger boys must feel bored now because Jon says nothing and do nothing. No reaction what so ever from the beginning to the end. They let Jon go but “borrow” Jon’s headphone and his iPod.  
Robb once said, the first day in school is the worst and then everything gets better.  
Robb is always right so it’s going to be fine. Jon considers visiting Robb today but he doesn't feeling well. He feels like he lost his music and his power.Everybody is laughing at him ,everything is so dark and he just wants to scream .He just needs to go home. He walks along the street feeling all alone. He wears far too much cloths in early Spring but he still feels so cold.  
It better gets better. He thinks.


	2. Two doors down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is confused. Jon is lost. Jon'd probably be gay.

It does get better. On the second day of school Jon makes some new friends. Samwell Tarly, who sits next to him in Geography class, invites him to the best local cafe after class. The apple crumble there, in Sam’s words, tastes “heavenly”. Jon doesn't know how would a plate of food be so holy but he’s willing to give the apple crumble a go as the cafe is happened to be only two blocks from his house. There is Yigrette as well. A pretty ginger girl who volunteers to be in a team with Jon and Sam in P.E. Class. Jon is surprised. 

Normally a pretty girl like this wouldn't talk or even look at someone like him. 

“I can tell you listen to cool music.” She says after the P.E. class.

“Yeah, I think so but how do you know that?” Jon replies politely with a shy little smile. It’s better to make friends with someone like Yigrette. She seems like the kind of girl who would definitely popular. She’s funny, confident and good-looking.

“I have your headphone and your iPod. I like your songs. Would you mind if I borrow them for a little bit longer?” Yigrette smiles like this is no denial for this suggestion.  
“No...of course I wouldn't but how..?”

“Sorry for what Tormund did to you. He’s my brother. I promise to give them back at the end of this week.Okay?”

Oh..both ginger. Now everything makes sense.

“Yeah..sure..I mean..whenever you like..” Jon stammers a little.

“Don’t worry Jon Snow. I'm not one of them. We’re friends okay?” Yigrette pats Jon on the back to comfort him.

“Yeah, friends. Of course.”

So..after school, three of them head to that cafe called “Pyke”.

It seems all okay for a moment when Sam insists everyone should order the tasty apple crumble while Yigrette is struggling between Lemon Tart and Tiramisu. Jon is thinking about just have a cup of hot chocolate since he’s not hungry nor does he enjoy drinking coffee. This is all before the young waiter approaching them and taking orders.  
“How can I help you?” He smiles at each one of them and Jon goes totally blank.

He has this confident and cheeky smile. Jon has never seen anyone smiles like this in his entire life. He has this big green smiling eyes and brown soft medium lenth hair.  
Jon stares at him for three seconds and he couldn't say anything.

“And a cup of Mocha for my friend here maybe?” He hears Yigrette and he just nods. He couldn't care less about what he would be drinking. Now he just want to bury his face in his hands because he’s blushing so hard and his face looks like an apple.

Yigrette and Sam is giggling the whole time and Jon wouldn't dare to lay another eye on this attractive waiter. What are you even doing Jon Snow? He starts questioning himself.Why wouldn't you be able to act normal? Are you a totally freak? Shit, I need to go.

“Hey guys, I..I don’t feel well..I guess I’d better ..go home.”  
“Don’t you wanna...?”

“No. Thanks Sam. It would be delicious but I really need to go.Sorry.” He flee out of the cafe.

Jon lies in his bed alone and awake. He thinks so much and he sees the waiter’s face when he closes his eyes. Jon has never dated anyone before and Jon has never doubt his sexual orientation. He used to think he is “normal” that he would date a girl or two in college and then get married after they graduate. Now he is really confused.

It is true Jon has been confused all his life.  
The day he knew his real father is Ned Stark.  
The day he found himself not accepted by his step mother.  
The day he noticed he’s into EMO.  
The day Robb died.  
Today.

This life crushes him so hard. He feels like an autumn leaf shaking in the wind.  
Jon is lost.  
Why couldn't I be like everyone else?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey..It's high school!AU Theon/Jon.  
> I've got no beta so if you find any mistakes please forgive me :'(. Anyone wants to be my Beta reader?  
> Btw,actually I don't know much about Emo but I love the idea Jon is one! Lol  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments welcome!


End file.
